Un Hermoso Secreto
by Ryuuji-San
Summary: Launch estaba dolida, Ten había terminado con ella. Busco una manera de olvidar a Ten para siempre y la consiguió, ya que en su camino se interpuso Vegeta y logro hacerla olvidar, pero hay un problema, ahora no sabe cómo olvidarlo a él y lo peor es que tiene a dos pequeños que se lo recuerdan siempre... Esta historia contiene Vegeta/Launch y Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todo/as:**

Hoy vengo con una historia de mi pareja preferida de Dragon Ball Z… Realmente no existe, pero yo tengo la oportunidad de unirlos y para mi es un placer, así que les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia que tendrá mucho ¡Vegeta/Lunch! Si no te gusta esta pareja y no planeas darle una oportunidad, este no es tu sitió, ya que habrá mucho +18 de esta pareja y mucho amorsh, pero también drama.

**Aviso: **Ninguno de los personajes que utilizare son de mi propiedad, todos son de Akira Toriyama. Tan solo los utilizo para el entretenimiento del lector.

**EL SEXO Y SUS CONSECUENCIAS…**

Se encontraba sobre su motocicleta, la que su contraparte decidió comprar en algún momento. Su cabellera azulada bailaba con el aire y su rostro mostraba preocupación. Nunca en su vida había estado tan preocupada como ahora y los nervios la atacaban de sobremanera, mientras las lágrimas se intentaban escapar de esos hermosos ojos azules, pero ella las lograba retener. Llego a una farmacia y compro una prueba de embarazo… Tenía tanto miedo y las manos le temblaban, pero no debía de ser tan negativa, tal vez solo había sido un sustito de mierda y no le sucedía nada, todo estaba bien y ella estaba dramatizando. Volvió a casa a paso lento, no quería llegar al baño, pero se armo de valor y fue a mear esa puta prueba. La dejo en el baño y salió de allí, necesitaba respirar, pensar en que no iba a ver esas dos rayas, no, iba a ser una raya y podría respirar en paz. Tenía que ir por esa prueba, así que fue al baño, tomo la prueba, antes de verla soltó un enorme suspiro y una oración, para ver si Dios se apiadaba de ella… Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla y no era de alegría. En ese momento a Lunch le temblaba todo, hasta las piernas. No se pudo mantener en pie y termino en el suelo, llorando como una pequeña niña asustada, porque acaba de enterarse que estaba embarazada, ya no podía retener sus sollozos, los cuales eran altos y claros. Tiro la prueba contra la pared y es que se negaba a que fuese cierto que ella estaba embarazada del esposo de su mejor amiga.

Lunch compro otras diez pruebas de embarazo y esas diez pruebas la abofetearon con la dura realidad, ella esperaba un hijo de Vegeta y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Se tiro sobre su cama, se abrazo a su peluche y al fin acepto que estaba embarazada, que ahora tendría un recuerdo de la traición que cometió hacía Bulma. Se sentía la peor persona de este mundo ¿Cómo fue capaz? Se culpaba una y mil veces más, ella era la culpable, porque a fin de cuentas permitió que Vegeta la hiciera olvidar de Ten, de ese idiota de tres ojos y qué manera de hacerlo — ¡Maldita sea Lunch! — Si, olvido a Ten, pero ahora no sabía cómo olvidar a Vegeta y peor ahora que traía a un hijo de este ¿Cómo fue tan irresponsable? Era una idiota y punto. En su mente se empezaron a pasear los recuerdos de esa relación, como inició todo.

**FLASHBACK…**

Se encontraba hecha un mar de lágrimas y llego a la Corporación en busca de consuelo. Ten le había gritado que no deseaba estar al lado de una mujer tan acosadora y desquiciada, que él prefería seguir entrenando, que lo dejara en paz. Su corazón se encontraba partido a la mitad y necesitaba hablar con Bulma, ella, su mejor amiga, la que siempre la hacía sentir mejor y la ayudaba en sus problemas, esa amiga, no estaba en su casa. La recibió la madre de Bulma y le aconsejo que saliera al patio a tomar un poco de aire mientras esperaba a Bulma. Lunch hizo caso y salió al patio, tomo asiento en el césped, cerca de un árbol, se abrazo a sus piernas y comenzó a recordar a Ten, lo mucho que lo amaba y lo que le dolió esa manera de terminarla. Tenía la mirada sobre el césped, pero termino por elevarla y se encontró con un hombre, el cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados y la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Lunch pestañeo un par de veces y recordó que estaba llorando como idiota, así que se apresuro a limpiar sus lágrimas. El hombre solo soltó un bufido, rodo los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se retiro, dejando a una sorprendida Lunch. Se le ocurrió algo al momento de observar como él se alejaba, ese hombre era tan atractivo y de repente despertó la curiosidad de la azulada. Se levanto y fue detrás de ese hombre, algo la hizo acercarse a él y vio como este entro a esa Capsula, la cual también llamo su atención.

La azulada se acerco y toco, esperaba a que le abriese. Si, le abrió la puerta y se encontró con ese hombre de nuevo, él alzo la ceja al verla allí. Ella, alguien tan puro y amable, apostaba a que más de algo hizo su contraparte, porque termino por lanzarse sobre él y termino sobre los labios ajenos, empezando a besarlo de una manera apasionada, necesitada y ansiosa por olvidar a ese maldito de tres ojos, y ese tipo se puso frente a ella, fue su primera opción y no pensó ni en quién diablos era, ni se lo pregunta, ella solo fue al hecho. Algo que la complació fue notar que él le correspondía y en un dos por tres, rompió su vestido rojo, era uno de sus preferidos, pero al diablo, quería follar con ese hombre y no necesitaba ese vestido. Las respiraciones eran agitadas, estaba completamente caliente y no quería que nadie arruinara ese momento. Ese hombre la tocaba de una manera tan salvaje que provocaba que temblase, que se excitara aún más. Lo tenía adentro de ella y eso fue lo mejor, sentir aquel miembro entre sus paredes vaginales, fue tan placentero sentir algo así, algo le decía que ese miembro era de otro mundo. Termino encima del desconocido y comenzó a mover sus caderas, con fuerza y seguridad, daba de saltitos para apreciar aún más a ese grande. El hombre debajo de ella solo la apreciaba, grandes pechos, un cuerpo tan apetecible y deseable. Las manos de este terminaron sobre esos pechos, los apretó, los jugueteo, que buenos juguetes resultaron.

Todo fue pasión, todo fue placer y satisfacción, hasta el último momento, ellos disfrutaron como nunca. Vegeta la tomo con fuerza y le dio un par de embestidas, las ultimas, para luego terminar corriéndose dentro de ella. Lunch estaba tan acalorada y sonrojada, aquel sonrojo empeoro al momento de sentir como la llenaba de él, de su semen. Tenía semen de un desconocido ¿En qué clase de desesperada se convirtió? Estaba acomoda sobre él y él la abrazaba, acariciaba su espalda desnuda —Me…Me llamo Lunch— Susurro mientras acariciaba el pecho ajeno —Vegeta— Fue una presentación algo atrasada. Ese día Lunch descubrió algo, ese hombre la hizo olvidarse de Ten y la tenía más grande que Ten — ¡Lunch! — Se escucho el grito de Bulma y Lunch palideció. Se bajo de Vegeta y tomo su vestido, pero estaba roto, por suerte sus bragas y sostén, no lo estaban ¿Pero cómo diablos iba a salir así? Vegeta la observaba complacido, se dedicaba a ver ese trasero. Lunch termino de ponerse la ropa interior, el vestido roto y por último se acerco a besar a Vegeta —Hasta la próxima— Tenía que haber una próxima vez. Vegeta solo asintió y ella salió de allí a escondidas, lo mejor que pudo. Esa vez tuvo que salir huyendo de la Corporación, llegar a casa, darse una ducha y pensar en su nuevo ¿Amante? Y luego llamo a Bulma explicándole que tuvo un problema y tuvo que irse, pero que mañana llegaría… Así fue como Lunch se fue metiendo en la Corporación todos los días, descubrió que Vegeta y Bulma tenían una relación, que ella era la amante de Vegeta y que le ponían el cuerpo a Bulma. Pero nada la detenía de estar con Vegeta, en los arbustos, en la habitación de este, en el baño, en el estacionamiento, por el cielo, todo lugar era bueno para tener sexo y a cada momento, se volvió adicta a ese hombre, hasta que decidió "Terminar" esa relación… Mentira, volvieron y continuaron, hasta el presente…

**Fin del Flashback**

Hoy en día, estaba embarazada y ahora mismo, Vegeta se encontraba en su balcón y ella frente a él… Seguro venía a buscar una explicación del por qué hace ya dos semanas no fornicaban como Dios manda. Dudo en dejarlo pasar, pero lo hizo y él comenzó por tirarla al suelo, subirse sobre ella y comenzar a desnudarla —Ve…Vegeta espera— Lo empujo y se acomodo la ropa — ¿Qué demonios te sucede? — Pregunto bastante molesto y casi que gritando —Vete de mi casa, por favor— Vegeta no lo hizo, volvió a ponerse sobre ella y comenzó las caricias, los besos. Lunch se rindió y volvió a entregarse a él… Fue la última vez ¿Por qué? Porque se entero de que Bulma también estaba embarazada y era obvio quién era el padre. Vegeta intento retenerla pero no lo logro, ya que Lunch se desapareció de la faz de la tierra, nadie sabía en donde estaba y él solo se concentro en Bulma y su futuro hijo….

**Ocho meses después**

El tiempo correr rápido y no se detiene. Bulma armo una reunión, estaba emocionada, pues pronto nacería su bebe y se volvería madre, así que tenía que celebrar sus ocho meses. Invito a todo el mundo y Vegeta estaba esperanzado de que entre esos invitados estuviera Lunch… La azulada si llego, llego mostrando con orgullo aquella panza de ocho meses, todos estaban con la boca abierta, principalmente Vegeta, que al momento de verla casi se ahogaba con el pedazo de pollo que devoraba. Lunch no llego sola y llego acompañada de Yamcha, cosa que no le agrado al pelinegro. Bulma al ver a su amiga corrió a felicitarla —Oh estas embarazada y mira, tu pancita esta enorme ¿Cuántos meses tienes? — Pregunto junto con Chichi, las dos amigas, curioseando a la azulada —Voy a cumplir ocho meses— Las mujeres acariciaban la pancita ajena —Y ¿Sabes que será? — Pregunto Chichi —Si, aunque serán dos, una niña y un niño— Había dejado sorprendida a la futura madre y a la pelinegra — ¡Tendrás dos bebes! — Vegeta estaba de lejos, como siempre, pero gracias a su buen oído supo toda aquella información… Solo le faltaba comprobar que esos mocosos eran suyos — ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Ten? — Bulma deseaba saber y Lunch observo a Vegeta, para luego ver a otro lado — ¡Yo soy el padre! —Un grito se escucho y todos quedaron pálidos al saber que se trataba de…

**Fin del capítulo…**

Pues hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, agradezco su atención si es que lo leyeron y espero me dejen sus opiniones sobre esta nueva idea, quiero saber que les pareció. Espero les haya gustado y no se arrepintieran de darle una oportunidad a esta historia y pues nada, hasta la próxima.


	2. Los Hijos Del Príncipe Vegeta

**MATENME POR VAGA… Buenas a todos/as: **Si, sí, soy una vaga y me perdí entre los estudios, problemas familiares, mi vida es todo un drama intenso (¿?) Pero bueno, no suelo actualizar con rapidez mis historias y es que a falta de inspiración, tiempo, etc, pues nada, me pierdo un tiempesito un tanto largo ¡Pero aquí me tienen de nuevo! Y vengo a actualizar ¿Aplausos? Bueeh, los dejo de aburrir y pasemos al segundo capítulo.

**Pequeña corrección: **En el primer episodio dije que, Launch, iba a cumplir ocho meses, pues no, iba a cumplir nueve meses… Yo y mis confusiones huehuehue, disculpen.

**Aviso: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Akira Toriyama. Solo los utilizo para entrenerlos a ustedes, lo cual es un placer.

**LOS HIJOS DEL PRINCIPE VEGETA.**

Yamcha y su gran bocota, efectivamente, él acababa de soltar aquellas palabras, esas que dejaron sorprendido a medio mundo y provocaron la furia de Vegeta, el cual lo miraba con desprecio, pero por supuesto, controlaba de manera increíble su rabia. Yamcha se apresuro a aprisionar a Launch en un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido a medias —Quien lo diría… Yamcha y Launch, futuros padres— Murmuro la sorprendida Bulma, la cual no cabía en su sorpresa. Nunca imagino que Yamcha, su ex novio, terminaría embarazando a su mejor amiga. Bueno, ella no era nadie para criticar esas cosas, pues termino embarazándose de aquel orgulloso hombre, ese que era tan anti-social, que estaba a kilómetros de ellos.

—¡Felicidades muchachos!— Chi-chi les sonrió y les dio un fuerte abrazo. En ese momento apareció Kakaroto, el cual se acerco de manera lenta y termino por poner su mano sobre el vientre ajeno. Una sonrisa apreció en su rostro —Serán bastante poderosos— Soltó de manera tranquila —Y son de… Yamcha— Al soltar el nombre de este, se quedo mirando con seriedad a Launch. La peliazul, en ese momento se encontró descubierta por Kakaroto. Vegeta por otro lado tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, pues desde aquí podía sentir el ki de aquellos mocosos y en ese momento aclaro su duda. El inútil de Yamcha, no podía ser el padre de esos dos, en total, ningún patético humano podría ser el padre de esos mocosos, era imposible, no cuando estos dos tenían un ki tan impresionante. Eran suyos y eso le enorgullecía, pero antes quería lograr que Launch se lo dijera, que no se atreviera a mentirle, que no fuera tan cobarde.

La fiesta de Bulma, ya no solo era de ella, también era de Launch y esto incomodo ciertamente a la peliazul, pues tenía toda la atención del mundo y eso no le agradaba. Muchos le preguntaban el cómo se lo tomo su contraparte —Pues…— Se quedo pensativa, recordando y a su vez relatando el momento en el que su contraparte se entero.

**FLASH BACK:**

Tenía tres meses y su pancita ya se notaba bastante. Ahora mismo se encontraba marchando a un ultrasonido, pues quería saber si era un niño o una niña y la acompañaba su amigo Yamcha. Llegaron, se acomodo en la mesa y empezó aquello, fue verdaderamente emocionante, ya que era su primer ultrasonido. La peliazul presto completa atención a la pantalla, viendo varías formas y dejando que el doctor le explicara, pero este simplemente quedo en silencio unos minutos, revisando el asunto y de repente una sonrisa apareció —¿Qué su…?— Termino por estornudar. Yamcha quedo pálido, él sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía. De repente, ante él, la peliazul se volvió rubia y la boca de este se abrió por completo.

La rubia miro hacía todos lados y de repente se quedo observando su inmensa pancita —¿Pe…pero qué diablos significa esto?— Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Hace tres meses que no volvía de ese viaje, hace tres meses que no recordaba haber tenido entre sus piernas al Saiyajin y hoy regresaba con antojos de sentir a ese hombre y se encontraba con que su panza había incrementado. Si, aclaremos algo, la rubia también se dejo querer por el salvaje saiyajin… Ya se pueden imaginar esos momentos de placer —Está embarazada de dos hermosos pequeños—Soltó de repente el doctor, con emoción.

La rubia no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Embarazada? Y ¿De dos mocosos? Sintió como se empezaba a marear —Maldici…— Se termino por desmayar, si, esa rubia temeraria, esa que ni a la sangre temía, esa, acababa de desmayarse como si nada… Al despertar tuvo que escuchar la explicación de Yamcha y leer una carta, la cual le dedico su contraparte y decía así…

_**De Launch peliazul…**_

_Sé que esto puede parecerte algo sorprendente o no, pero lo cierto es que, estas embarazada, embarazada de Vegeta y espero que lo tomes con calma. Sé que no debes estar muy complacida con la noticia, pero yo sí, estoy tan feliz porque en unos cuantos meses, entre mis brazos, podre tener a un hermoso bebe, un pequeño ser indefenso y adorable, el cual no tendrá a nadie más que a mí y a mí. Un pequeño ser que te llamara "Mamá", al cual, cuando se lastime o llore, podrás correr hacía él y consolarlo o bien, consolarla… ¿Imagina que sea una niña? Será fantástico, ya me veo comprándole vestidos, enseñándole a comportarse como una señorita y asegurándome de que se femenina… Launch, te invito a ti, si, a ti, mujer temeraria, que me ayudes, necesito de ti, porque de alguna manera necesitare que cuides de esa pequeña o pequeño que necesitara de ti, que necesitara de que tu le enseñes técnicas de pelea, pero por favor, no le enseñes a robar ¿Vale? Después de todo será tu hijo o hija y sé que querrás lo mejor para él o ella._

_Espero me ayudes, te lo ruego, no cometas una idiotez… _

_Con cariño, la peliazul. _

Launch leyó aquello y de repente sintió sus ojos llorosos, claro está que no se permitió llorar y simplemente estornudo, dejando paso a su contraparte. La peliazul noto la carta y dio un suspiro, leyendo lo que su contraparte escribió "_Cuidare de mis hijos" _Launch no comprendió ¿Hijos? ¿Se refería a que estaba tan emocionada que en el futuro quería más? No, Yamcha le contó sobre que tendría gemelos y comprendió. Ese día fue emocionante, lloro como una niña y de felicidad.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Todos escucharon con atención, lo relatado. Después la peliazul se encamino a la cocina, a tomar un poco de agua y en ese momento apareció Vegeta desde las sombras, con los brazos cruzados y una muy mala cara —Así que apareciste— Hablo con total tranquilidad —¿Cómo te fuiste sin decirme que estabas embarazada?— La tomo con fuerza y la acerco a él. Launch lo miro con desprecio y se soltó de él —No tenía porque informarte sobre mi estado, después de todo no es tu problema— Le soltó con seriedad y después se logro escapar del agarre ajeno —¡Claro que es mi maldito problema! Esos mocosos son míos— Launch negó con la cabeza —Son de Yamcha, creí que te había quedado claro— Vegeta la tomo entre sus brazos, con fuerza y la saco de la Corporación, mientras esta gritaba en busca de ayuda pero nadie la ayudo.

Ya estaban por los aires y ya estaban completamente alejados de la Corporación. El único que se dio cuenta de que Vegeta se largaba con todo y Launch, fue Kakaroto y simplemente se quedo callado, no le dijo a nadie, pero después se encargaría de hablar con Vegeta de lo sucedido. Por otro lado Vegeta terminaba por aterrizar y bajo con cuidado a la peliazul, pero esta reacciono y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro —¿Qué te sucede? ¿Cómo se te ocurre tomarme de esa manera?— Estaba hecha una furia, si, la tranquila peliazul estaba que le rompía la cara —Son mis hijos y tú pretendes que me sienta cómodo escuchando que son de otros ¡Pues no!— Le grito, demostrando lo furioso que estaba —¡Entiende que no son tus hijos!— Aquello lo grito con seguridad, pues no quería dejar duda alguna y sabía que él se negaría a aceptarlo —¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! Deja de mentir ¿Me crees tan estúpido? Esos mocosos son míos, soy su padre… No podrían ser tan poderosos, no, si yo no fuera su padre, pero lo cierto es que lo soy— Launch comprendió que no podía seguirlo negando. Bajo el rostro y sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas.

No sabía qué diablos hacer, pero solo había un camino y era el de la verdad —Si, si lo eres— Esas palabras hicieron que Vegeta sonriera, orgulloso de haber logrado que Launch lo confesara. Mientras la peliazul dejaba que las lágrimas continuaran escapando de sus ojos —¿Por qué te fuiste?— Ella se quedo mirándolo a los ojos y frunció el ceño —Estas con Bulma, ella es tu esposa, tendrán un hijo, yo solo quiero estar lejos de ti y que no te acerques a mis hijos, no te necesitan, yo tampoco, así que es mejor que te alejes de mí o tendrás graves problemas— Mientras hablaba, se obligaba a recordar la vez que le pidió a Vegeta que se escapara con ella y él se negó —Déjame en paz, cobarde.

**4 días después…**

Después de hablar con Vegeta, decidió alejarse y no volver a poner un pie en casa de Bulma, porque después de esa "Conversación" Se había comenzado a sentir mal… Chichi le ofreció quedarse en su hogar y así lo hizo, fueron cuatro tortuosos y largos días. Porque no dejaba de llorar como idiota, porque deseaba estar cerca de Vegeta, pero él, él ya estaba con Bulma. Eran las 00:00 cuando la peliazulada comenzó a sentir ciertas patadas en el vientre, si, efectivamente, había entrado en labor de parto y los gritos se escucharon por toda la pequeña casa de los Son. Chichi se levanto de inmediato y Kakaroto ayudo a la pelinegra. Los dos se encargaban de ayudar a la peliazul, pues no les daba tiempo de llevarla con un doctor. Launch se aferraba a sus sabanas mientras pujaba con fuerza, deseando que sus pequeños nacieran sanos y fuertes.

Fue una larga madrugada, dolorosa para Launch, hermosa para Chichi, un asco para Kakaroto y Gohan, los cuales terminaron desmayados al ver tanta sangre y algo increíble para Vegeta, el cual desde lejos observaba el acontecimiento. Si, los grandes guerreros se encontraban desmayados, mientras Launch pujaba. Uno de sus bebes acaba de nacer y ese pequeño ser fue el que provoco el desmayo de los saiyajines, este era un hermoso pequeño, el cual era igual de azulado que su madre, hasta en la cola… ¿Cola? Chichi casi se atragantaba al ver aquello ¿Cómo era posible? Esto dejo sorprendida a Chichi, pero no comento nada, no era el momento y es que se apresuro a cubrir al pequeño con una manta y acomodarlo, pues ahora venía el segundo. Launch no se permitía caer desmayada, pues se encargaba de pujar con increíble fuerza, aunque el dolor la estaba matando, ella no se comportaría como una debilucha ¿Quién lo diría? La peliazul podía con eso y con más, con tal de que sus hijos nacieran bien. Llego el segundo o mejor dicho, la segunda, pero esta fue más tardada, por suerte Kakaroto despertó y empezó a ayudar. Era una hermosa niña, la cual heredo los cabellos negros de su padre y los hermosos ojos verdes de cierta rubia. Launch sudaba y Kakaroto se encargaba de limpiar aquel sudor, mientras Milk se volví a sorprender en demasía, porque la niña también poseía una cola, eso significaba una cosa… Esos niños eran Saiyajines.

Launch ya tenía a sus dos pequeños en los brazos, eran simplemente hermosos y adorables, los amaba. Los pequeños se encontraban entretenidos con el largo cabello azulado de Launch —Son hermosos Launch, tan parecidos a ti, principalmente el niño— Decía Kakaroto —¿Puedo cargar al pequeño?— Pregunto con una sonrisa. Launch asintió correspondiendo a la sonrisa ajena. Kakaroto fue tan cuidadoso al tomar al pequeño, esto provoco la ternura en los ojos de Chichi, la cual veía eso con una sonrisa. Por otro lado Vegeta veía aquello con enojo, no le agradaba que Kakaroto tocara a su hijo, se planteo la idea de entrar y provocar problemas, pero se contuvo sabía que solo conseguiría el desprecio de Launch y asustaría a los pequeños. Chichi y Kakaroto fueron los que cuidaron de los pequeños, dejando que Launch descansara. Los pequeños quedaron profundamente dormidos y ellos los dejaron en sus respectivas cunas.

**Tres noches después…**

Era la tercera noche desde que ellos nacieron y en ese momento Launch dormía, al igual que sus bebes. Alguien entro a la habitación de la peliazul, con cuidado y se acerco directamente a las cunas. Los observo dormir, pero uno de ellos, la mocosa se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y al verlo sonrió. Esa sonrisa lo hizo recordar a Launch. Vegeta se encontraba tan enternecido, que no dudo en tomarla entre sus brazos y jugar con sus graciosas mejillas. La pequeña comenzó a reír, Vegeta solo frunció el ceño y le hizo una señal para que dejara las risas —¿Acaso tengo payasos en la cara, mocosa?— La niña solo reía y tomaba el dedo de Vegeta, para llevarlo a su boquita e intentarlo morder, pero claro, no tenía dientes.

Vegeta dejo a la pequeña, algo que se le hizo completamente difícil. Se fue sin nada más que hacer allí, aunque antes paso por la cama de Launch, la cual descansaba profundamente. Vegeta la observo por algunos minutos, después se marcho…

**FIN DEL CAP.**

Bueno, hasta aquí… Espero sus comentarios y agradezco a Marilu Moreno y a GuerreraSayajin7 por sus respectivos comentarios, la verdad es que me gusto saber que les gusto. También agradezco los Favorites y Followers ¡Gracias!


	3. AVISO Y TIEMPO PARA TIRARME PIEDRAS (?)

_**Aquí es donde me tiran piedras (¿?)**_

Voy a ser completamente sincera… Amo el LunchxVegeta, no es broma, pero joder… El año pasado, porque desde el año pasado no actualizo la historia, y es que he tenido problemas, y no me sentí motivada, así que no pensaba escribirles una basura de capitulo y hoy me di cuenta que en mis Historias siempre hay embarazos sorpresivos, y de gemelos (¿?) XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bueno, como decía, yo me disculpo con todos los que seguían esta historia, pero de alguna manera, esta historia me recordaba a alguien… Y ustedes pensaran que estoy loca, pero no, realmente me recordaba a alguien y hoy, al leerla, me fue imposible no recordar a esa persona. Pero no todo son malas noticias, quiero dejarles en claro que esta historia seguirá, es una maldita promesa, solo tengan paciencia (UN PUTO AÑO HA PASAOH Y LA PERRA PIDE PACIENCIA) Como decía, paciencia, hijos… LOS HAMO.


	4. Un impresionante suceso

**Buenas a todo/as:**

Mátenme, creo que aún no se ha cumplido el año y aquí dejo otro capítulo más. Ya saben, ningún personaje me pertenece, solamente los hijos de Launch, que son algo que yo invente, aclarado esto, pasemos al capítulo tres.

**Capítulo Tres**

Los días transcurrieron y ella se fue recuperando de todo, así que por ello, al verla bien, Chichi decidió acercarse a hablar con ella. Goku estaba entrenando y Gohan estaba en sus clases, así que las dos quedaron solas con los pequeños niños. Launch tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Koori, intentaba hacerla reír pero la niña parecía haber chupado un limón de manera permanente, pues jamás dejaba esa expresión tan graciosa.

—Así no conseguirás novio en un futuro, te lo aseguro.

Expreso Launch mientras veía como Chichi se encargaba de Shiro, esta le dirigía una mirada acusadora.

—Jamás me metería con Goku, no son de él.

—Por supuesto que no son de él, por Dios, esa cara de amargados los deja en descubierto y el hecho de que Yamcha se haya desaparecido, y no solo eso, aquellas colas tampoco ayudaron ¿En qué pensabas?

—Me sentía sola, creo que me pegue en la cabeza muy fuerte, no sé Chichi, solo sucedió y no lo detuve, yo lo incite la situación.

—Fue cuando terminaste con Ten.

—Él me termino.

—¡Lo sabía! Era por eso que no se te veía tan triste como se debía, joder, era un hombre, siempre lo insinué y lo de Yamcha no me convenció.

—Ya, cálmate, te aseguro que me arrepiento pero ya han nacido, no hay marcha atrás y ahora son lo que más amo en esta vida.

—Algún día Bulma lo descubrirá todo.

—Espero no sea por tu boca, Chichi.

—No, solo será horrible y sabemos que los secretos no duran para siempre.

Siguieron con lo suyo y esa conversación dio para largo. A los días se dio a conocer la noticia de que Bulma acababa de tener a su hijo. Fue una noticia que no podía ni alegrarle, ni molestarle, pero no podía negar que le dolía saber que Vegeta ya era padre nuevamente, un hijo legitimo entre él y Bulma, lo suyo era una relación de verdad, todos los reconocían por estar juntos, era doloroso… Si todo se llegaba a descubrir ella solo sería la otra, una rompe hogares.

.

.

.

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando cuando en eso apareció Goku, el cual se acercó a él y esta vez no venía a contar chistes, ni nada por el estilo, estaba furioso, se le notaba.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Vegeta? Bulma es una grandiosa mujer, te ama y vas tú a engañarla con Launch, otra muy buena mujer.

—¿Crees que me interesa? Son simples terrícolas, las cuales se dejan guiar por sus más oscuros deseos y sus estúpidos sentimentalismos.

Goku no podía creer lo que escuchaba y aunque intentaba guardar la calma, Vegeta era capaz de lograr enfurecerlo y más si se refería de esa manera sobre sus amigas.

—Las estas lastimando, bueno, Bulma ignora todo, pero Launch, ella no y sufre. La has embarazo a ella y a Bulma, no eres capaz de reconocerlo, prefieres que otros corran con tu responsabilidad, que vergüenza.

—Cierra la maldita boca, Kakarotto y es mejor que te largues.

—Pensé que eras bueno en el fondo, pero jugar de esa manera con dos grandes amigas, eso es desagradable.

—Vine a este planeta para derrotarte, no para prestar atención a simples lloriqueos de mujeres y críos, me da igual.

El primer puñetazo, el cual lo mando a volar, pero no se quedó quieto, se levantó de donde se encontraba y limpió la sangre de su labio inferior. Se lanzó sobre Goku para regresarle el puñetazo. No se permitiría el ser humillado por ese estúpido de clase baja. Dieron inicio a una pelea, pero esta fue interrumpida por Krilin, el cual no les permitió continuar con esa pelea, bueno, Goku fue el único que decidió abandonar aquello. Vegeta solo sonrió en tono de burla.

—Insecto.

—No me ensuciare las manos, no vales la pena.

.

.

.

Launch pensaba en irse, volver a desaparecer con sus hijos pero Goku y Chichi le pidieron que se quedara, que harían lo posible para protegerla, así que al final, la peliazul acepto. Goku y los demás muchachos le ayudaron a construir una casa, todo con la ayuda financiera de Chichi, haciéndole ver que era una maravillosa amiga. Era una simple casa en la montaña Paoz, pero con los detalles se volvió una casa acogedora y maravillosamente agradable

¿Y Vegeta? Estaba desaparecido desde el nacimiento de Trunks. Bulma se la pasaba en casa de Chichi y la peliazul evitaba ir cuando esta se encontraba allí, la conciencia no la dejaba en paz, pero todo se le olvidaba cuando se concentraba en sus dos bebés, Shion y Koori, eran quienes la hacían sonreír, ser feliz.

La madrugada estaba resultando pesada, intentaba dormir y los gritos de Koori la hicieron ver que no podría dormir en lo que restaba de la noche. Camino hacía la habitación de sus pequeños, pero cuando se acercó dejo de escuchar los lloriqueos de Koori. Entro para ver que sucedía y allí estaba Vegeta, con la niña en sus brazos. Tuvo miedo, así que se acercó apresurada.

—Suelta a mi hija.

Vegeta ignoro a Launch, estaba demasiado ocupado observando a Koori. Era tan diminuta, tan adorable, temía lastimarla con sus inmensas manos, el mismo temer tenía Launch. La peliazul busco a Shion y él estaba despierto, observando los juguetes y metiéndose el pulgar a la boca, sin dar mayor importancia a lo que sucedía en su alrededor. Launch no repitió su petición, solo se quedó viendo el cuidado que Vegeta ponía con su hija.

Y Shion se puso a llorar al ver a su madre. Launch se apresuró a ir por él y sacarlo de aquella cuna. Lo arrullo con amor. Los padres de esos dos pequeños se vieron obligados o para qué engañarse, se vieron encantados de acompañarse a cuidar a sus hijos hasta que volvieron a dormir. Eran las 03:35 de la madrugada y ella estaba sentada en el sillón, Vegeta estaba parado, sostenido por una de las paredes y de brazos cruzados. La peliazul bostezo y Vegeta se acercó a ella, la tomo en brazos.

—Puedo sola.

Intento bajarse pero no lo consiguió y fue llevada de regreso a su habitación. Fue sentada en la cama y él parecía que entendía que debía irse, pero Launch consiguió tomar su mano, detenerlo y hacerlo volver. Se quedó viéndolo durante unos segundos y él pareció comprenderlo. Llego hasta sus labios y dio inicio a un pasional beso.

No era correcto pero no pensó en ello. Se dejó llevar, como si se tratase de una adolescente. Vegeta metió las manos por debajo de su vestido, toqueteando su trasero, apretándolo y sus labios se dejaron guiar por su cuello. Ella apegaba a su cuerpo, buscaba ese calor que tanta falta le hizo.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, él la despojo de su ropa y se encargó de la propia, para mantener un contacto mucho más directo. Sus piernas fueron abiertas y estas rodeando la cadera ajena. Él se encargó de introducir su miembro, soltando un largo suspiro. Vaya que esa mujer le hizo falta, volver a estar dentro de ella era como volver a tocar el paraíso con las manos. Las embestidas empezaron, al igual que los gritos y gemidos de la peliazul. Se dedicaba a gritar el nombre de Vegeta, una, tras otra.

Él acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, buscando volver a alimentar su memoria con toda esa belleza entre sus manos. No se detenía ante cada embestida y la sostuvo con fuerza, sintiendo que el momento llegaba y él volvió a llenarla de él. Sus dientes de encargaban de remarcar lo suyo, si, una mordida en el cuello de esta, la cual dejaría una cicatriz. La noche fue maravillosa, se abrazó a él y se quedaron entre las sabanas. Se sentía bien, era la primera vez que dormiría con él, sin que este tuviese la urgencia de escapar y dejarla sola.

Cuando amaneció, se encontró con que él seguía allí y observándola. Ella solo pudo sonreír y morderse el labio inferior, este la tomo del mentón y la acerco para besarla, y ser él quien gusta de morder, fue tanto, que logro herir su labio, pero no importaba. Se alejó y dio un vistazo a su cuerpo, el cual apenas era cubierto por aquellas sábanas blancas.

—Te favorece el estar desnuda.

—¿Acaso quieres que otros me vean desnuda?

—Por supuesto que no, mujer, hablo de que puedes lucirte así conmigo.

Su tono de voz fue alto y demostró lo molesta que le parecía esa idea, además aclaro que solo con él debía hacerlo.

Launch se aferraba a las sabanas, pero él se encargó de mandarlas lejos y devorarla con la mirada. Se subió de nuevo y sostuvo sus brazos sobre la cabeza, con una de sus manos y con la otra dio inicio a un recorrido. Toco sus pechos, los apretó y fue bajando, él no se quedó tranquilo. Su mano se paseaba por ella y su boca se encargó de mordisquear uno de sus pezones. Launch estaba muerta de la vergüenza y el sonrojo solo iba en aumento, al igual que lo excitada que estaba y una segunda ronda. Al terminar, él se vistió y se marchó.

Ella se levantó y tuvo que ducharse, arreglarse, intentar dejar de regañarse a sí misma y cuidar de esos hermosos frutos de lo que sucedió entre ella y él.

Algo empezaba a florecer entre ella y Vegeta, lo supo cuando él llegaba todas las noches a cuidar de los bebés y de ella, parecía que estaba encantado de estar ¿Viviendo? Con ellos, no tenía idea, solo pensó que eran una hermosa familia. Él en verdad era un buen padre, aunque no se daba cuenta y un grandioso amante. Pero la tranquilidad no dura para siempre…

**Fin del Capítulo. **

Y hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo. Se les agradece el apoyo y la paciencia, tuve más problemas y soy lentísima. Así que hasta el otro año (¿?) ¡Es broma! Haré lo posible por actualizar esta historia. Este Cap creo que estuvo algo flojo, pero el próximo, venga, les prometo acción. A ver si alguien se pone a hacer historias de LAUNCH x VEGETA, venga, son hermosos juntos.


	5. Reencuentro

**Buenas… **

Les agradezco inmensamente la atención que le dan a la historia. Los comentarios en verdad son motivadores y me alegra que les guste esta pareja, que esté funcionando para entretener. Agradezco el apoyo y la paciencia.

Como siempre digo, ningún personaje me pertenece, tan solo los OC Shiro y Koori. Aclaraod esto, vamos con el Capítulo cuatro.

**Reencuentro:**

Algunas personas dicen que cuando se rompe tu corazón puedes llegar a escucharlo y Launch no sabía si estaba loca o en verdad lo hizo, pero podría jurar que tuvo la desgracia de escuchar como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos. Era su culpa, ella era la estúpida que se imaginaba cosas que no eran. Ella era solo era el segundo plato y todo ese tiempo lo disfruto, que vergüenza. Vegeta de nuevo la volvía a destrozar y no solo con aquella escena, también con sus duras palabras.

—Sigues con Bulma.

Vegeta no respondió, no se preocupó en negarlo o aceptarlo. Esa fue una respuesta suficiente para dañarla. Quería permitirse caer, pero no, no lo haría, tenía un orgullo que mantener en alto. La peliazulada por primera vez intentaba no verse tan débil, tan arrastrada, Vegeta no merecía verla de esa manera.

—Me mentiste.

—¿Mentirte? Jamás dije que dejaría a Bulma, jamás te hice promesas, mujer ridícula.

Era cierto, ella se ilusiono y fue de una manera equivocada. Sus ojos estaban sobre el suelo, buscando una respuesta a esas palabras. Tomo aire y se quedó viendo a esos profundos ojos negros. Asintió, le daba la razón.

—Bien.

Se dio la vuelta y se encaminaba a su habitación, cuando en eso fue detenida por Vegeta y este la obligo a acercarse a su cuerpo. Launch busco alejarse, pero él la tomo por las muñecas forzándola a quedarse.

—Esto fue un error.

Después de murmurar esas palabras, el saiyajin la libero, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Launch no lo detuvo, lo dejo ir porque era lo mejor, lo más sensato, pero por dentro estaba muriendo. Todo era un error para Vegeta, la manera en la que lo dijo, con esa frialdad. Se arrepentía de todo, de sus noches de pasión, de esas vivencias y de sus hijos. No pudo contener las lágrimas, caían como cascadas y los recuerdos… Él amaba a Bulma y ella fue un asqueroso obstáculo.

.

.

.

Chichi tuvo que acompañar a Launch, consolarla. Fue el hombro en donde lloro como una niña, porque en realidad, la dulce Launch, eso era, una pequeña mocosa a la que le arrebataron un ser importante.

—Launch, alguien mejor aparecerá en tu vida, lo prometo.

—Chichi, no quiero a nadie en mi vida.

Se aferraba temblorosa a la de cabellos oscuros, intentaba no perder el aire en sus pulmones. Chichi acariciaba su espalda, era un suporte.

—No pienso volver a caer en un mar de mentiras y después terminar ahogada.

—Es mejor así, sabes que Goku y yo estaremos para ti.

—Gracias.

—No es momento para estar triste, debes reponerte, vivir, ser feliz por Shiro y Koori, pues necesitan ver a su madre sonreír y tú pareces todo menos feliz.

Su cabello ondulado perdió forma, ahora era completamente liso y ya no había tal moño rojizo, pues seguro estaba por el suelo. Lucía más delgada, pálida y de repente, era perfectamente vistoso que Launch perdió su brillo tan vivaz. Chichi la ayudaba con los bebés y esperaba a que la mujer se recuperara, tal vez necesitaba algo que la sacara de ese fondo o solo necesitaba perderse un tiempo.

.

.

.

Dios escucho la petición de Chichi, paso algo inesperado, necesario, la pobre peliazul necesitaba descanso. Pudo ser que en el transcurso de la noche haya estornudado, quien sabe, lo que sí es seguro es que la cabellera de Launch ya no era azul, ahora era de un imponente rubio y sus ojos eran profundamente verdes, llenos de vida.

La rubia se levantó y dio un estirón, dando un inmenso bostezo en conjunto. Sus ojos quedaron perdidos en algún punto de la habitación. La mujer se puso en pie, cuando en eso la puerta fue abierta.

—¡Launch!

Era Goku y se quedó congelado al ver de quien se trataba, también un sonrojo se asomó a sus mejillas. Launch estaba con una camiseta y sus bragas. La pobre mujer sintió como la invadía la furia.

—¡Maldito pervertido!

De manera sorpresiva saco una de sus armas, para ser más específicos era una pistola beretta, con la cual comenzó a disparar a Goku. No se veía afectado, es más, el idiota se puso a reír.

—Para ser sincero eso ya no me afec…

Launch le lanzó el arma en la cara y el pobre tuvo que sobar. No solo fue ese golpe, al pobre inocente lo descubrió Chichi y señores, entre la rubia y Chichi… Fue un espantoso infierno. Goku parecía una bolsa de boxeo, ese no fue el día de Goku.

.

.

.

Chichi le explico todo a la rubia con calma y una taza de té, esta vez, Launch estaba decente. A la rubia todo eso le estaba causando dolor de cabeza y sentía un inmenso rechazo, pues ahora tenía hijos y no solo eso, noto que estaba algo gorda, no es que se fijara en su estado físico, solo le interesaba estar en forma, con salud para poder cometer todo tipo de delitos y no ser atrapada.

—Maldita sea, no pienso cuidar de esos mocosos, ve por el padre y dile que los cuide, tengo cosas más importantes que un par de críos llorones.

Chichi la veía horrorizada, en verdad era increíble la actitud tan irresponsable de esa rubia, pero intentaba no ahorcarla. De repente se escucharon los lloriqueos que tanto repudiaba Launch.

—Necesito tapones o salir de este sitió.

Se puso de pie y quería salir corriendo, pero no le fue posible. Chichi salió primero, le explico unas cuantas cosas y paso a dejarla sola, tan sola como la luna misma, pero acompañada por un par de estrellas que no dejaban de llorar. Estuvo a punto de desaparecerse pero la consciencia pesa y finalmente esos seres insoportables eran su sangre.

Launch fue a la habitación, ella no era una cobarde y si podía con miles de patrullas de policías, podía con esos mocosos. Se fue acercando a una de las cunas, el sonido se volvía más fuerte entre más se acerca y al llegar, se fue asomando y se fijó en quien lloraba. Cabellos negros y unos ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas, acompañados de un color rojizo. Sus manos estaban tan empuñadas, que los nudillos estaban blanquecinos. Ella era el problema, pues al verla, dejo de llorar y la calma volvió a aquel sitió.

La bebé alzo los brazos, queriendo alcanzar a su madre. Launch estaba cruzada de brazos sin querer tomarla en brazos, se estaba haciendo la difícil y la niña estaba empezando con pucheros.

—No te pienso cargar.

Paso de esa cuna a la siguiente, pero no pudo ni asomarse porque la bebé volvió a gritar y más fuerte. Era una tortura para sus oídos. Apareció de nuevo ante ella y paro de llorar, esta vez no alzaba los brazos. Tenía su puchero, pero no se dejaba ver llorar por su madre, aguantaba las lágrimas y daba de suspiros, dejando ver lo sentida que estaba.

—Bien, así me gusta.

Se acercó a cargarla y la cría rechazo la idea, vaya mocosa mal agradecida. Una buena táctica, llamar la atención, hacerla ofrecer cargarla y luego rechazar, no sabía por qué pero le recordaba al imbécil de su padre. La mujer paso de esa cuna a la siguiente, allí residía el segundo mocoso, ese se encontraba intentando levantarse. Si las cuentas no le fallaban, ese par ya tenía nueve meses.

Launch recordó las horribles indicaciones de Chichi… Debía alimentarlos o iban a morir, la sola idea le causaba escalofrió. Tuvo que esforzarse y tomar al pequeño con sumo cuidado, lo acomodo entre sus brazos y lo alimento, paso de él a la pequeña, pero esta lucía ofendida y fue una molestia hasta que logro alimentarla.

.

.

.

Launch se acostumbró a su vida de madre. Una semana fue suficiente. Ese día fue diferente, desagradable para la rubia. Estaban en casa de los Son, ella en conjunto con sus bebés. Goku entrenaba y la rubia, como siempre retadora, le pidió a Goku que le enseñara unas cuantas técnicas, ella quería ponerse en forma. Ya llevaba días entrenando con Goku. Todo estaba bien, Gohan jugueteaba con los críos y Chichi preparaba la comida. Launch estaba profundamente entretenida con Goku, a ellos se les unió Yamcha y Ten, junto a Krilin.

Todos entrenaban por un buen motivo, la llegada de unos androides. Launch quería servir de algo, después de todo, defender el mundo pasaba a ser importante, tenía dos vidas a las cuales defender.

—Sigue así y pronto dejaras atrás a Yamcha.

Hablo Goku, provocando risas en el grupo y el entrecejo fruncido de Yamcha, el cual miraba de manera acusadora a Launch y a Goku.

—Malditos…

En eso, una nave aterrizo en el sitio, era de la Corporación Capsula. Tal vez la contraparte de la rubia hubiese salido huyendo, pero no ella, se quedó en ese sitio, viendo como descendía Bulma con Trunks en brazos. Un niño de cabello color lila, bueno, era un mechón que sobre salía. No venía sola, la acompañaba Vegeta, el cual aterrizo después.

Bulma saludo a todos y acabo sobre la rubia, la cual no dudo en corresponder su saludo de mala gana.

—Es increíble que hayas sabido llevar lo de ser madre. Te presento a mi hijo, Trunks.

Alzo al pequeño y lo poso frente a Launch, la cual le vio con cierta seriedad pero no pudo evitar sonreír para el bebé.

—E hijo del insoportable de Vegeta.

Escuchar aquello la incomodo, pero lo supo disimular. Vegeta estaba alejados de ellos, pero no dejaba de ver a esas dos mujeres, más a la poseedora de ese encantador color rubio. Intento buscar los ojos verdes pero le fueron negados, el Príncipe bufo, molesto.

Después de esto, Chichi sirvió la comida y Vegeta tuvo que acercarse. Todos se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a comer. Vegeta, todo el maldito rato buscaba que Launch le dedicara una de sus miradas pero no, ninguna fue para él. La ofensa fue inmensa, al terminar la comida solo volvió a alejarse y esta vez se perdió de vista. Launch lo descubrió cuando por primera vez lo busco, pero no importo.

.

.

.

Odiaba que Launch lo ignorara, hace tiempo que no la veía, que no la saboreaba en ese aspecto salvaje. Necesitaba poseer a la rubia, pero no, hacía como si no existiera.

—Maldita mujer insoportable.

Maldecía y no paraba, estaba lleno de enojo. Se le ocurrió desquitarse con el primer árbol que se le puso en frente, pero no, se detuvo, ya que un extraño quejido lo hizo darse la vuelta. El corazón se le estrujo al ver de quien se trataba, era esa niña… Koori, su hija, de la cual hace unos meses se arrepintió y llego a incluir en la palabra "Error".

—Lárgate de aquí.

Le ordeno y volvió a darle la espalda, cruzándose de brazos. El silencio volvió en el ambiente, tal vez regreso con su madre y lo dejo en paz. Sintió que alguien se agarraba de su pierna, se vio obligado a buscar al responsable de ese agarre. Era Koori, buscando a su padre, aferrada a él, sonriendo, demostrando que por él, se había esforzado en caminar.

**FIN**

Hasta allí el capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Ya saben, me encanta leer sus opiniones, me motivaban y me ayudan. Venga ¿Algo que gusten leer en el siguiente Cap? ¿Otra pareja que les llame la atención? Digan en los comentarios y hasta el próximo capítulo. Pidan a Dios que sea tan pronto como este (¿?) J


End file.
